La Voix de la Mer
by Taurenloth
Summary: Tu comprendras...Telles étaient les dernières paroles de Laeriel, reine d'Eryn Galen, à son fils. Elle était partie il y a des siècles, ayant écouté l'appel résonnant dans son coeur, et il semblerait que rien dans la forêt n'ait gardé le souvenir d'elle.
1. Prologue

**La Voix de la Mer**

_Legolas Greenleaf, long under the trees_  
_In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea!_  
_If thou hearest the cry of the gulls on the shore_  
_Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more!_

_J.R.R. Tolkien, « The Two Towers » _

_**Prologue**_

- Alors, après avoir cherché Nimrodel en vain, Amroth vint aux Havres Gris...  
La lumière de la lune filtrait à travers le fin voile des rideaux verts, ondulant légèrement sous le souffle du vent. Legolas voyait la silhouette de sa mère dans le cadre de la fenêtre, sa voix le berçant doucement, l'enveloppant d'un voile brumeux pareil à celui des rideaux, et l'emportant dans des pays lointains où il n'a jamais été. Il entendait le murmure des vagues et la plainte des mouettes, sentait la légère caresse du vent, voyait les couleurs chaudes du soleil couchant se refletant dans l'eau. Un grand bateau ce tenait là, pret a partir au large, vers les terres immortelles du royaume beni ou regne un seul roi pour l'éternité. Legolas ne l'a jamais vu, mais il l'imaginait très bien, assis sur son trône de pierre, un sceptre d'argent à la main et une couronne de feuilles sur la tête, sevère et majestueux, comme son père, lorsqu'il le voyait des fois, les jours des grandes cérémonies.

- Maman, est-ce qu'il a une reine, le roi de Dhor-Rodyn? Une aussi belle que toi? - demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu endormie.  
Elle sourit. Il aimait tellement, quand elle lui souriait comme ca, tendrement, reveusement...  
- Peut-etre. On ne le sait pas vraiment.  
- Mais il devrait. Tous les rois doivent avoir une reine, c'est la loi. Et beaucoup d'enfants aussi, deux au moins.

- En tout cas, nous sommes en règle. - Laeriel embrassa son fils. - bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, maman…

- Puisse Lorien t'apporter de beaux rêves...

_OoOoOoOoO_

- Dame Laeriel, tout est prêt.  
Dernier sourire, dernier baiser, dernieres paroles...  
Elle était partie il y a des siècles. L'ombre laissa une plaie trop profonde dans son coeur, et elle ne pouvait rester. La mer l'appelait.

Legolas n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour la voir, à travers un filtre argenté de larmes, sur le quai, près d'un grand bâteau aux voiles blanches, comme celui de ses rêves, dans la lumière sanglante du soleil couchant. Il voulait tenter, encore et encore, lui dire, elle avait tort de les laisser, elle n'en avait pas le droit... Mais toutes ses paroles étaient vaines, a toutes ses questions, une seule reponse. « Tu comprendras... »  
Elle était partie, et depuis ce jour tout la lui rappelait. Lorsque la nuit tombait, et dans le ciel apparaîssaient les brillante étoiles, il revoyait la flamme de la bougie se reflètant dans la profondeur de ses yaex. Le vent printannier lui caressant le visage, apportant avec soi le parfum frais fraîs des fleurs, lui rappelait le toucher doux de ses mains et dans le murmure du ruisseau il entendait l'echo lointain de son rire. Seul la forêt ne lui parlait pas d'elle. Pouquoi? Il ne le savait pas. Personne ne savait, pourquoi etait-elle si étrangère à sa reine.

« Tu comprendras… »

Il avait essayé de le comprendre.Tous les jours il venait sur une clairière où les rayons du soleil étincelant, comme des milliers de ses sourires jouaient avec les gouttes fraîches de la rosée du matin. Il restait la, pendant des heures, écoutant les recits de la forêt: elle lui parlait des Elfes, du roi, de lui-même, de sa soeur, et encore de milliers d'autres choses. Mais jamais rien de Laeriel des Havres, reine d'Eryn Galen.  
Les années passaient, comme les feuilles tombant des arbres, et il revenait de plus en plus rarement sur cette clairière, écouter les voix de la nature. Mais les dernières paroles de sa mère résonnaient toujours dans son cœur.

« Tu comprendras… »


	2. I Mithlond, chapitre 1

_NDA : Texte rearrange pour commodite de lecture, pratiquement rien de neuf, seulement un petit ajout au chapitre, histoire d'en "arrondir" un peu la fin._

* * *

**Première partie**

_**Chapitre 1**_

_ Mithlond, été de l'an 877 du Second Age._

Avec des cris plaintifs, les mouettes volaient au dessus de la mer, effleurant parfois sa surface, décrivant des cercles autour d'un rocher, plongeant sur un poisson, puis remontant vers le ciel. Les rares rayons du soleil levant parvenant à se frayer un chemin à travers les nuages doraient la surface de l'eau claire, lui donnant une ressemblance avec un fin voile transparent, presque invisible à l'ombre et brillant au soleil.

Bercée par le va-et-viens régulier des vagues, Naurfinniel marchait lentement le long de la côte, retenant d'une main le bas de sa longue robe bleue, l'eau tiède caressant ses pieds nus, la brise jouant avec les longues mèches rousses. Le regard de ses clairs yeux bleus était perdu au loin, là où la surface de la mer rejoignait le ciel; quiconque l'ayant vue en ce moment précis aurait dit qu'elle semblait elle-même n'être présente ni ici ni là-bas, perdue quelque part entre l'horizon et le bord de la mer, le ciel et la terre. Elle marchait, sans trop savoir où elle allait, s'éloignant peu à peu de la cité de Mithlond, là où les rochers laissent place au sable fin, où la mer est moins profonde et les eaux plus chaudes. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait depuis son enfance, lorsqu'elle faisait de longues promenades matinales, avec sa mère lui chantant des chants des jours anciens. Elle a toujours aimé le _minuial_, ce moment particulier où les étoiles disparaissent, mais la Soleil ne se montre pas encore. Chaque matin elle se tenait au bord de la mer, regardant les étoiles pâlir, et, alors que la Soleil apparaissait derrière elle, elle se levait et marchait, à moitié immergée dans ses rêves.

Lorsque le phare Forodgal disparut derrière les montagnes, Naurfinniel s'arrêta et se retourna, contemplant un instant les monts semblant deserts, et incapables d'abriter des êtres vivants. Puis, le regard à nouveau tourné vers la mer, elle commença son chemin du retour.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Construite en arc de cercle dans les montagnes rocheuses entourant des deux côtés le golfe de Lhûn, la cité de Mithlond semblait être dangeureusement suspendue au dessus de l'eau. Les deux côtés parallèles, séparés par le golfe, ne communiquaient pas directement, et pour aller d'un bout à l'autre on devait faire le tour de toute la cité. Il n'y avait pratiquement pas de rues proprement dites, c'était un éternel enchaînement de galeries, de ponts reliant les monts au dessus de la mer, suffisamment hauts pour être hors d'atteinte de l'eau un jour de marée, et d'innombrables escaliers taillés dans la roche. Les habitations étaient pour la plupart en forme de tour de hauteur diverses; certaines guère plus grandes des maisons de trois étages, et d'autres, les plus hautes, pouvant couvrir deux ou trois niveaux de rues, tout en restant une seule et unique construction. De nombreuses statues, fontaines et gloriettes ornaient la ville, chaque pierre y semblant être à son unique place possible, une œuvre d'art, née du talent et de la passion des bâtisseurs et des sculpteurs elfiques.

Naurfinniel entra dans la cité par la porte Nord, saluant à nouveau les gardes d'un signe de tête, ces derniers s'inclinant légèrement en réponse. Bien qu'elle n'était proche avec aucun d'eux, elle les connaissait tous, passant à côté chaque matin, restant parfois bavarder un moment, puis reprenant sa route.

C'était l'aube, et les Havres se réveillaient à peine. On entendait déjà des chants indistincts provenant des maisons, principalement des voix de femmes se levant plus tôt pour leur besognes quotidiennes. Naurfinniel passa dans plusieurs galeries, saluant au passage des gens qu'elle conaissait, mais sans s'arrêter, voulant arriver rapidement chez elle.

« Gilwen! Te voilà enfin!

Naurfinniel se retourna et vit une haute elfe blonde aux yeux d'un bleu profond descendant en courant l'escalier. Elle était habillée en une simple robe grise finement brodée au fil argenté le long du col et au bas des manches, et portait dans ses mains un panier recouvert d'un tissu blanc. Dans ses longs cheveux tressés scintillait un discret diadème d'argent avec une unique perle noire.

- Déjà levée? - fit Naurfinniel avec un sourire.

- Depuis que tu es partie. J'ai pensé que si tu n'est pas venue me reveiller, c'est que tu voulais rester un moment seule. - répondit son amie en la regardant fixement. - Et puis, c'est mon tour de m'occuper de la maison aujourd'hui.

- Merci, Laeriel. Y vas-tu maintenant?

- Oui. J'étais allée chercher quelque linge à broder. »

Tout en discutant, elles continuèrent la descente, passèrent un pont et se retrouvèrent au bas d'une tour de hauteur moyenne, baignant presque dans la mer. L'entrée était située côté rue, mais leur fenêtres regardaient à l'Ouest, et il semblait de l'interieur que la tour se trouvait sur une sorte d'île, entièrement entourée de l'eau. C'était ici qu'elles habitaient ensemble, depuis qu'elles avaient quitté la maison du père de Laeriel, Cìrdan, le Seigneur de la cité.

Laeriel poussa la porte et entra la première. Du vaste hall d'entrée couvrant toute la base da la tour, un escalier en colimaçon menait aux étages superieurs. Les deux elfes commencèrent l'ascention à leur demeure, qui aurait semblé à nous autres mortels bien longue et fatiguante à refaire plusieurs fois par jour, puisque la tour comptait 7 étages et elles habitaient aux deux derniers. Leur voisins étaient des réfugiés de Doriath après sa ruine, qui étaient nombreux à Mithlond: Lorellin, un sculpteur, sa femme Mirilas et sa sœur Tiriel, toutes les deux couturières. Elles étaient déjà à leur travail: des portes fermées provenaient leur voix s'entremêlant dans un chant que Naurfinniel reconnut comme étant écrit par Daeron le Menestrel. Elle pensa soudain qu'elles auraient très bien pu le connaître en personne… Tout comme sa mère, bien qu'elle ne lui en ait jamais parlé.

Arrivée en haut de la tour, Laeriel poussa la porte déporvue de serrure, et entra dans la chambre, Naurfinniel derrière elle. Le frais vent marin entrant par les deux grandes fenêtres faisait onduler les longs rideaux d'une pâle couleur bleue. Des tapis, bleus également, ornaient le sol et les murs. Dans la cheminée brûlait vivement le feu, et des taches de lumière éclairaient par zones les élégants meubles de pin. Laeriel déposa le panier sur le lit, et en sortit différentes pièces de linge qu'elle plaça dans des métiers, ainsi que des aiguilles et des fils. Naurfinniel prit elle aussi un rouet, et elles se mirent au travail, échangeant des fois quelques paroles, chacune perdue dans ses pensées. Bien que Laeriel fut la fille d'un noble seigneur elfe, comme toutes les femmes, elle savait très bien coudre, broder, filer, tisser, entretenir la maison. La broderie était maintenant sa principale occupation; lorsqu'elle et Naurfinniel habitaient encore dans la maison de Cirdan, elles avaient l'habitude de se retrouver avec un groupe d'amies, passant de longues soirées à filer, tisser et broder ensemble, s'accompagnant par des chants. Ainsi, on pouvait retrouver leur travail un peu partout dans la ville, et depuis qu'elles déménagèrent ici, c'était de cela qu'elles vivaient, comme, d'ailleurs, la majorité des femmes de Mithlond, prenant des commandes, et passant les journées à leur réalisation. Ce n'était pas pour elles un travail comme on l'entend de nos jours, plus une occupation à laquelle elles prenaient du plaisir, et qu'elles avaient le libre choix de ne pas faire.

Les rayons du soleil commençaient à pénetrer peu à peu dans la chambre, se mêlant avec la lumière projetée par les flammes de la cheminée, illuminant par derrière les rideaux et y faisant soudain ressortir le dessin de mouettes, brodé au fil argenté.

_- Man kiluva kirya ninqe  
__oilima ailinello lute,  
__nive qimari ringa ambar  
__ve maiwin qaine?_

Distraite, Naurfinniel se retourna vers son amie. Laeriel était assise dans un fauteuil, la tête légèrement baissée, les yeux fixés sur son travail. Le regard absent, elle chantait le chant en la langue ancienne du peuple d'Alqualonde, et l'aiguille scintillait entre ses doigts fins, décrivant des mouvements presque imperceptibles alors que sur la surface blanche du tissu apparaissait peu à peu un dessin doré.

- _Man tiruva kirya ninqe  
__valkane wilwarindon  
__lunelinqe vear  
__tinwelindon talalinen,  
__vea falastane,  
__falma pustane,  
__ramali tine  
__kalma histane?_

_Man tenuva súru laustane__  
taurelasselindon,  
__ondoli losse karkane  
__silda-ránar,  
__minga-ránar,  
__lanta-ránar,  
__ve kaivo-kalma;  
__húro ulmula,  
__mandu túma?_

_Man kiluva lómi sangane,  
__telume lungane  
__tollalinta ruste,  
__vea qalume,  
__mandu yáme,  
__aira móre ala tinwi  
__lante no lanta-mindon?_

La melodie montait et descendait, telle les vagues de la mer, la voix, tantot plus forte, tantot diminuant jusqu'au murmure, semblait refleter l'image d'une tempete naissante. La tempete atteignit son point maximal, et cessa en un instant. La voix de Laeriel redevint calme, teintee d'une legere tristesse et d'un poignant redret.

_Man tiruva rusta kirya  
__laiqa ondolissen  
__nu karne vaiya,  
__úri nienaite híse  
__píke assari silde  
__óresse oilima?_

_Hui oilima man kiluva,  
__hui oilimaite?_

Le chant cessa. Les deux elfes demeurerent un instant silencieuses. Puis, comme en ayant devine que ce silence n'etait pas bienvenu, on frappa a la porte.

- Laeriel, j'ai ici une lettre pour vous. - la voix de Mirilas semblait etre legerement etouffee par l'epaisseur des murs de pierre.

Naurfinniel regarda son amie se lever et aller ouvrir, posant en chemin son metier sur une table basse.

- Entrez, dit Laeriel avec un sourire, prenant des mains de Mirilas la lettre et cassant le sceau portant le blason de Cirdan qui y retenait attache un ruban bleu.

- Je vous remercie, mais je ne m'attarderais pas, je venais seulement vous la remettre. Le messager est passe pendant votre absence et semblait bien presse.

- Merci, Mirilas.

- Je vous salue.

Laeriel ferma la porte derriere elle et reporta son attention a la lettre qu'elle lut deux fois avant de la jeter negligeament sur la table.

- Les seigneurs de Numenor sont de nouveau aux Havres, dit elle en reprenant son travail et s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. Mon pere espere me voir ce soir.

- Aldarion revient bien tot cette fois. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il aurait trouve a Mithlond quelque belle fleur a cueillir ?

La legere ironie de Naurfinniel avait le ton distrait d'une conversation legere, mais Laeriel semblait avoir prise la question au serieux. Sa voix s'assombrit.

- Aucune fleur ne sera jamais aussi belle a ses yeux que la pauvre Erendis Elestirne qu'il delaisse encore.

- Les Hommes sont differents de nous, Laeriel, dans leurs sentiments comme dans leur maniere de penser. Il ne doit pas considerer cela comme indescent...

Laeriel semblait ne pas avoir entendu la replique de son amie. L'air absent, elle tournait l'aiguille entre ses doigts, regardant par dessus la tete de Naurfinniel en direction de la fenetre ouverte.

- Froide est la vie de la femme d'un marin, disent-ils. Imagine-la seulement, condamnee a attendre eternellement le retour de son bien-aime sans savoir s'il reviendra vraiment. Et les Mortels ne sont pas lies eternellement aux frontieres de ce monde. Pour le moment, elle pense avoir les forces d'attendre, mais un jour viendra, lorsqu'elle sentira le poids des annees peser sur son corps et son ame, lorsque reviendra toute l'amertume de ces longues nuits passees sans sommeil, qui tirera un trait eternel sur son bonheur et transformera tout amour en haine.

- Elle a fait son choix, celui d'attendre et esperer. Et c'est a elle la encore de choisir, si cherir la rancune et hair, ou bien ne pas la garder en son coeur et continuer a aimer. Mais, laissons tomber, Laeriel.

- Oui, bien sur, tu as sans doute raison. J'ai pitie d'Erendis, mais mes paroles n'y feront rien.

Les deux elfes se turent et un long silence reveur s'installa a nouveau dans la piece, trouble seulement par le souffle du vent, le rire des mouettes et les vagues se brisant sur les rochers au dehors.

* * *

NDA : Le chant de Laeriel est un poème en elfique écrit par Tolkien pour l'essai "Un vice secret" (_"A secret vice"_). Le titre en est _"Oilima Markirya", le "Dernier Arché" ("The last Ark"); _Il existe en trois versions, pour la fic j'ai choisi la plus ancienne, car je trouve qu'elle est plus mélodieuse et conviendrait plus à un chant. Je ne sais pas si la langue en laquelle il est écrit est réellement celle des Teleri d'Alqualonde...

En voici la traduction en anglais:

_The last Ark_

_Who shall see a white ship  
leave the last shore,  
the pale phantoms  
in her cold bosom  
like gulls wailing? _

_Who shall heed a white ship,  
vague as a butterfly,  
in the flowing sea  
on wings like stars,  
the sea surging,  
the foam blowing,  
the wings shining,  
the light fading? _

_Who shall hear the wind roaring  
like leaves of forests;  
the white rocks snarling  
in the moon gleaming,  
in the moon waning  
in the moon falling  
a corpse-candle;  
the storm mumbling,  
the abyss moving? _

_Who shall see the clouds gather,  
the heavens bending  
upon crumbling hills,  
the sea heaving,  
the abyss yawning,  
the old darkness  
beyond the stars falling  
upon fallen towers? _

_Who shall heed a broken ship  
on the green rocks  
under red skies,  
a bleared sun blinking  
on bones gleaming  
in the last morning? _

_Who shall see the last evening?_


End file.
